It's me knocking at your door
by ddsw
Summary: Mia goes with someone else to the Cultural Diversity Dance and things go betterand sends the cards a bit too early.
1. It's me knocking at your door

Ok so I'm new here (well basically new I do have a lot of reviews posted but I'm talking about my own writing the thing is I'm really shy and I was afraid everyone would hate my stories…I don't know if you will but would you please give them a try???) I have a lot of PD fan fictions and I thought I better posted a three or four-shot with not such a big plot as my first . Please review ok???

This starts the day Mia is "out of the closet" in the royal sense she already knows about it (her being in the Post) It's time for G and T so just see what happens…

It skips some parts like the Mr.Gianini or Grandmere told thing and something that are not relative here. The persecution of the Ho's never happened and Lilly and Mia are mad at each other just because of her make-over.

Sorry if I add too many commas.

Meg Cabot owns you and me and everything you can think of, Rooney owns hey and the Bar Pitti is owned by his owner LOL.

(( ))= author's note ( )=Story

**"Hey" by Rooney  
  
**I know we've never had anything before  
Just me outside your door  
I know that following you around the world doesn't help  
It makes me seen helpless  
  
I think I'm seeing things differently  
  
Hey hey hey  
I want out  
There's no end  
I want in  
Let's begin  
Like we have never begun before  
That's me knocking at your door  
  
If you pretend all those messages I left  
Were from some other guy who has my name  
Then I'll pretend I never saw all those Creed cd's  
Sitting in your car  
  
I think I'm seening things differently  
  
Hey hey hey  
I want out  
There's no end  
I want in  
Let's begin  
Like we have never begun before  
That's me knocking at your door

More Wednesday, French Class

I have big news, I mean today has been such a weird day ,like for instance, Lana asked me to sit at her table and I know I'm a princess and I'm supposed to be polite but screw it ,if it's Lana the one were talking about I wont be nice, so I went (after cracking up) "I'm sorry Lana but I don't want to sit with you, after all ,why would I want to sit with such a pathetic not to mention mean cheerleader like you?" and Lana got all red and walked away. Ha, Ha I don't know where all that assertiveness came from but I sure liked it and Lilly noticed and laughed but then when I looked to her again she was gone everybody laughed though (did I mention they were all looking at me) and I could tell they were wondering what the hell was going on beginning from the princess thing and then with what had just happened with Lana and when I say everybody the geeks, jocks , exchange students , everyone.

And then Tina and Wahim who where on a table waved so I went (with Lars of course) over and sat with them and I told them all about my encounter with Lana and Tina laughed and told me she was glad we were friends and that someone didn't think she was a freak for once and I felt sad about it but then I told her I never did (kind of a lie there but I didn't anymore so who cares?)and she smiled and told me about the book she's reading. This one is called _Love only once_, and it's about a girl who falls in love with a boy who has terminal cancer ((shouldn't it be called **To Die For**??? LOL)). I told Tina it seemed like kind of a bummer thing to read, but she told me she'd already read the end and that the boys terminal cancer goes away. So I guess that's okay then.

As we cleared our trays, I saw Lilly staring in my direction, and you know I could bet she was sort of smiling at me so I smiled and waved (I miss her) she just smiled again and left. That's good isn't it?.

G and T was really good too Lilly was talking to Boris about some famous violin virtuoso so I went up to Michael to my tutoring session:

Me: Hi, Michael. I did all those problems you gave me. But I still don't see why you couldn't just look at the train schedule to find out what time a train traveling at 67 miles per hour will arrive in Fargo, North Dakota , if it leaves Salt Lake City at 7 a.m.

He laughed , then said:

Michael: So. Princess of Genovia, huh? Were you ever going to share that little piece of info with the group, or were we all supposed to guess?

Me: I was kind of hoping no one would ever find out.

Michael: Well, that's obvious. I don't see why, though. It's not like it's a bad thing.

Me: Are you kidding me? Of course it's bad!

Michael: Did you read the article in today's Post, Thermopolis?

Me: No way. I'm not going to read that trash. I don't know who this Carol Fernandez thinks she is, but—

Then Lilly got involved totally interrupting Boris who was talking to her and now she seemed pissed unlike earlier.

Lilly: So you're not aware that the crown prince of Genovia—namely your father— has a total personal worth which, including real estate property and the palace's art collection, is estimated at over three hundred million dollars?

Well, I guess it's pretty obvious that Lilly read the article in today's Post.

Me: Um…

Hello? Three hundred million dollars?? And I get a lousy $100 dollars a day?

Lilly: I wonder how much of that fortune was amassed by taking advantage of the sweat of the common laborer.

Michael: Considering that the people of Genovia have traditionally never paid income or property taxes, I would say none of it. What is with you, anyway, Lil?

I was really confused about Michael defending me (or my royal status and family, same thing) and he looked gorgeous while doing it—bad thoughts Mia, I can't like Michael because he's Lilly's brother, but wait… Lilly is not my friend anymore and that is a bad thing ,but, I can like Michael now and you know what I do , I like Michael Moscovitz.

Lilly: Well, if you want to tolerate the excesses of the monarchy, you can be my guest, Michael. But I happen to think that it's disgusting, with the world economy in the state it's in today, for anyone to have a total worth of three hundred million dollars… especially someone who never did a day's work for it!

Michael: Pardon me, Lilly, but it's my understanding that Mia's father works extremely hard for his country. His father's historic pledge, after Mussolini's forces invaded in 1939, to exercise the rights of sovereignty in accordance with the political and economic interests of neighboring France in exchange for military and naval protection in the event of war might have tied the hands of a lesser politician , but Mia's father has managed to work around that agreement. His efforts have resulted in a nation that has the highest literacy rate in Europe, some of the best educational attainment rates, and the lowest infant mortality, inflation, and unemployement rates in the Western Hemisphere.

Wow since when was he so smart and hot? I'm beginning to think I like him more than Josh but I'm not sure, I don't know about that. But he's sure sweet and smart and has nice abs and cute and has beautiful eyes. I like him a lot, can you tell?

Then Lilly went red and with a tear in the corner of her eye:

Lilly: (to Michael) Well, Michael you're right ok? (to me) Mia, I understand all of this and that it isn't you fault, but I'm still mad you didn't told me before and I had to find by the Post, I'm still mad. (to Michael again) you won this argument Michael but I guess you argued not for logical but for more libidinous reasons, am I right?

Michael: (turning red for some reason) Whatever, Lilly.

At that moment Lilly went to a corner of the room and Boris (who had been watching the whole argument) ran over to her and gave her a hug and I couldn't help but being jealous even if it was Boris, Lilly had someone who loved her.

Michael: So does this guy (he pointed to Lars) has to follow you around everywhere from now on?

Me: Yes.

Michael: Really? Everywhere?

Me: Everywhere except the ladies' room. Then he waits outside.

Michael: What if you were to go on a date? Like to the Cultural Diversity Dance this weekend?

Me: That hasn't exactly been an issue, considering that no one's asked me.

Michael: Well Mia, In fa- in fact I was wondering if you wou- would like to go wi- with me?

Me: (surprised and blushed by now) well sure Michael I'd love to.

I know he was just asking me because he was sorry for me but that was fine right now.

Michael: Great. I'd pick you up at 7:00 and we can go have dinner first on the Bar Pitti.

Me: Cool, I love it there.

Michael: I know you mentioned it once.

He blushed and I did too, I mean he actually listened to what I said how sweet.

And I can't believe he's taking me to the Bar Pitti I'd only been there once with my dad it was like a year ago when he wasn't practically living here and it was delicious it had a lot of pastas which is good since I'm a vegetarian and they didn't have meat on them, It's right on Sixth avenue and 12th. I'm so happy I could jump and I know mom will let me go because we are talking about Michael here and even though he's a senior my mom knows him pretty well and likes him. At this very moment the bell rang.

Note to self: look up the word libidinous in the dictionary.

Things to do:

1.Think of some way to get Lilly to like me again.

2.Get a dress.

3.Tell to Tina about me going with Michael and see what she thinks.

4.Stop thinking about Michael Moscovitz.

5.Ditto Josh Richter.

6.Plan things like where can I get my hair done and nails re-done.

7.Ask Michael and Tina if they would like to double date and go to the Bar Pitti with them too so Tina can help me not to screw up ( with her reading so many love stories she may know a thing or two).

8.Persuade Mom, Grandmere, and Dad to let me go and Mom and Grandmere to help me getting things ready.

9.Be more assertive, nice and honest.

10.Stop biting fake fingernails.

Hope you liked it next chapter coming soon... if you review .


	2. Freedom Fighters

Hey everyone,  
  
I really want to thank the people who reviewed , I know the last chapter was a lot like the book but what I'm trying to show is how the whole story might have changed just for a little detail or two and the last chapter was the one with the changes so from now on it will be mostly my writing and just some stuff that might come from the book but not a lot. Ok?  
  
Freedom Fighters belongs to rooney and everything you can think of belongs to Meg Cabot.  
  
"Freedom Fighters" by Rooney  
  
we got a call today  
  
janin said, "mr. james is up to no good"  
  
teddy suited up and taylor got the car  
  
we were off to save the day for their game  
  
we are the...  
  
freedom fighters, give us a call  
  
freedom fighters, we want you  
  
we've come to save the day  
  
from the ones who cannot pay  
  
we arrived at the scene  
  
mr. james and I battled to the death  
  
taylor backed me up and everyone watches as  
  
teddy hit the switch and saved the day  
  
tell your friends about us  
  
spread the word we need the work  
  
tell your friends about us  
  
freedom fighters are number one  
  
Wednesday Night  
  
When I got out from school it was all surrounded by reporters and it was hard to get to the limo but Lars and Mr.G were really good and got me safe to my destination.  
  
Poor Mr.G he's a nice guy but just because he wanted to date a woman with a princess as a daughter now he's been haunted by the press too and to top it all my dad thinks he's the one who told , but I'm pretty sure he isn't , I hope.  
  
Another theory (my mom's this time) is that Grandmere was the one who spilled the beans to the media , I'm not sure if that's true but I think she is more of a suspect than Mr. G after all when I was telling her all my problems she was all "C'est la vie" which is completely unfair and mean so I wouldn't be that surprised if I found out she was the one who threw me to the lions better known as reporters.  
  
In other news my mom said that I could go with Michael to the dance which is really cool and guess what? Lilly called she told me that Shameeka and Ling Su were going over to her place to tape the next episode of Lilly Tells It Like It Is that will be about how the companies that start with M like MTV, Microsoft and McDonalds monopolize more than others and she asked me if I wanted to and that Tina could join us , I told her I'd be glad too and that I would call Tina tonight and tell her tomorrow if she would too. That's great isn't it , I asked my mom and of course she said yes but that I still had a princess lesson to go to and afterwards I could go.  
  
I called Tina next. This is how it went:  
  
-Hey Mia, what's up?  
  
-Hey , I just called to ask you if you wanted to go over to Lilly's tomorrow after school.  
  
-Sure! But isn't Lilly mad at you?  
  
-Not anymore, I guess.  
  
-Ok, Cool. I'll be there.  
  
-Great! you want to know what else?  
  
-What?  
  
-Michael asked me to the Cultural Diversity Dance.  
  
-Moscovitz?  
  
-No silly , Jackson.  
  
-Very funny , Oh Mia I'm so glad for you he's hot and he's a senior and you'd make the cutest couple.  
  
-I guess.  
  
-Don't be shy Mia I know you like him, I saw the way you look at him.  
  
That's weird because I just figured I liked him today but maybe I liked him all along and just didn't notice. I'm a very distracted child after all.  
  
I thought of denying it but I didn't for some reason.  
  
-If you tell anyone I'll kill you.  
  
-Oh Mia that's sure good, Let me play cupid this time would you?  
  
-What?  
  
-Just let it in hand of good old Tina , Ok?  
  
By now I pretty much thought she was tired and saying things that weren't important.  
  
-Whatever you say, Tina.  
  
-See you tomorrow.  
  
-Yeah, Bye.  
  
Sorry if this was too short, Plan on making the next one longer.  
  
It will be about the thursday's and friday's entries and the one after that will be the last and it will be about saturday's entries. Please review...  
  
micarmine05 


End file.
